beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacking
"Hacking" in common parlance has the connotation of being a high-tech computer programming attack that bypasses security measures to access confidential data. However, more abstractly hacking refers to any process that finds and exploits vulnerabilities in an otherwise secure system. Vulnerabilities Vulnerabilities are the bread and butter of hacking. When a person buys a $4000 security door, but installs it in an apartment with wooden walls and glass windows, the security system as a whole has serious vulnerabilities. Similarly, a website may use a 248-bit encryption cypher to conceal their transactions from the public, but all of the data within the transaction is transmitted without encryption when the payment authoriser types the data into the system. Hence, in such a case the keyboard of the computer used is a serious vulnerability. Scientific Piracy Sci-Hub https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexandra_Elbakyan :"Alexandra Asanovna Elbakyan (Russian: Алекса́ндра Аса́новна Элбакя́н1) is a Kazakhstani graduate student,2 computer programmer, internet pirate in hiding,3 and the creator of the site Sci-Hub.45 Nature has listed her in 2016 in the top ten people that mattered in science,6 Ars Technica has compared her to Aaron Swartz,7 and The New York Times has compared her to Edward Snowden.8" https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Элбакян,_Александра_Асановна https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Элбакян,_Александра_Асановна#Sci-Hub В 2009 году во время работы над дипломом в университете столкнулась с тем, что множество необходимых для работы статей в научных журналах находятся в платном доступе, который она не в состоянии себе позволить. Эти статьи пришлось скачивать в обход системы платного доступа. С 2011 года Элбакян стала участвовать в научных форумах, которые помогали участникам скачивать статьи без оплаты. Однако на ручное скачивание статей уходило много времени и сил. Это побудило её автоматизировать процесс, используя свой опыт в области программирования, и создать Sci-Hub39, который был запущен 5 сентября 2011 года15. Александра Элбакян отмечает, что в описанный период президент Российской Федерации Дмитрий Медведев активно внедрял информационные технологии в государственное управление, в том числе развивал открытое правительство. Данные идеи и деятельность Дмитрия Медведева в тот период Александру «очень вдохновляли», и она сама хотела развиваться в этом направлении12. Александра Элбакян утверждает, что целью её проекта Sci-Hub является устранение барьеров для распространения научных знаний в обществе и сокращение цифрового неравенства. Само наличие Sci-Hub, по её словам, должно стимулировать научные издательства переходить на модель открытого доступа16. :"In 2009, while working on a diploma at a university, she was confronted with the fact that many articles in scientific journals needed for work are in paid access, which she cannot afford. These articles had to be downloaded around the paid access system. Since 2011, Elbakyan became involved in scientific forums that helped participants download articles without payment. However, manual downloading of articles took a lot of time and effort. This prompted her to automate the process, using her programming experience, and create Sci-Hub 3 9 , which was launched on September 5, 2011 15 . :Alexandra Elbakyan notes that during the period described, President of the Russian Federation Dmitry Medvedev actively introduced information technologies into the government, including developing an open government . These ideas and the work of Dmitry Medvedev at that time, Alexander was “very inspired,” and she herself wanted to develop in this direction 12 . :Alexandra Elbakyan argues that the purpose of her Sci-Hub project is to remove barriers to the spread of scientific knowledge in society and reduce digital inequality . The very existence of Sci-Hub, according to her, should stimulate scientific publishers to switch to the open access model 16 ." Category:Information Age Category:Information Theory Category:Communication Category:Cryptography Category:Quantum Cryptography Category:Crime